fotomexicofandomcom-20200216-history
Laura González
Archivo:10-05-20054280dc3187da8.jpgLaura María González Flores Curriculum vitae Abril 2008 DATOS PERSONALES Nacida en México, D.F., 9 de febrero de 1962 CURP GOFL620209MDFNLR09 RFC GOFL620209PWA Nacionalidad: mexicana (nacimiento) y española aireazul@pobox.com laura.gonzalez@servidor.unam.mx http://www.lauragonzalez.com http://www.esteticas.unam.mx/investigadores/i_lgonzalez IDIOMAS Inglés 100% Hablar, leer, traducir, escribir – First Certificate in English, University of Cambridge (1979) Francés 100% Hablar, leer, traducir, escribir – Certificat de Langue Française, Alliançe Française du Mexique (1979) Catalán 100% Leer, traducir, 90% Hablar, escribir Portugués 90% Leer, traducir, 50% Hablar, escribir FORMACIÓN ACADÉMICA 1994- 1998 Universidad de Barcelona, Facultad de Bellas Artes de San Jorge Doctora en Bellas Artes. Sobresaliente Cum Laude Tesis: Fotografía y pintura: ¿Dos medios diferentes? 1988 – 1990 The School of The Art Institute Of Chicago Master of Fine Arts. The Marion Parry/A New Leaf Award Fellowship 1991 1980- 1984 Universidad Nacional Autónoma de Mexico, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plasticas Licenciatura en Artes Visuales. Medalla Gabino Barreda en Artes Visuales Tesis: La Cianotipia: Una técnica fotográfica alternativa en las artes visuales 1974 - 1980 Escuela Moderna Americana Bachillerato. Beca UNAM para escuelas incorporadas (1976 – 1980). Formación especializada 2006 Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM. XXX Coloquio Internacional de Historia del Arte, Estéticas del (des)hecho, Cd. de México. (F575) Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM, Seminario de Estudio y Conservación del Patrimonio XIV Coloquio, La fotografía, Imagen y materia, Centro Cultural Santo Domingo, Oaxaca. (F470) 2005 Patronato de Arte Contemporáneo IV Simposio internacional sobre teoría del arte contemporáneo “Mitos de permanencia y fugacidad” (F385) Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM. XXIX Coloquio Internacional de Historia del Arte, Miradas distantes: géneros y sexo en la historia del arte, Cd. de México. (F443) 2004 Casa Lamm / Archivo Fotográfico Manuel Toussaint, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM Taller de digitalización de negativos históricos, con Stephanie Ogeneski, Chicago Albumen Prints. Dirección General de Evaluación Educativa, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM Taller de tutoría de posgrado. 2003 CENART – Centro de la Imagen, CONACULTA Coloquio Diez años. De lo analògico a lo digital: ZoneZero. 1999 Departamento de Comunicación y Filologìa, ITESM, CCM Seminario especializado Bases epistemológicas para una semiótica aplicada. 1998 Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM Asistencia al Coloquio Internacional (In)disciplinas: estética e historia del arte en el cruce de los caminos. 1994 Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM Coloquio Internacional El color en el arte mexicano: problemas y métodos. 1985 - 84 Centro Universitario de Estudios Cinematográficos, UNAM Curso especial Fotografía Nivel 1, prof. Gabriel Figueroa Flores. 1983 Centro de Investigación y Experimentación Plástica, INBA-SEP Seminario especializado Nuevos procedimientos técnicos del grabado en metal, prof. Carlos García Estrada. 1982 Centro de Investigación y Experimentación Plástica, INBA-SEP Seminario especializado Gráfica a color y métodos de estampación,, prof. Carlos García Estrada. Escuela Nacional de Pintura, Escultura y Grabado, “La Esmeralda”, INBA Seminario especializado, Técnica litográfica, profs. Andrew Vlady – Rafael Zepeda. 1977 Centro Cultural “El Nigromante”, INBA, San Miguel Allende, Gto. Curso intensivo de grabado, prof. Juan Manuel de la Rosa. Curso intensivo de escultura, prof. Lothar Kestenbaum. Curso intensivo de grabado, prof. Rosa M. Rodríguez. 1976 Centro Cultural “El Nigromante”, INBA, San Miguel Allende, Gto. Curso intensivo de dibujo, prof. Víctor Cuevas de la Mora. Curso intensivo de escultura, prof. Lothar Kestenbaum. Curso intensivo de grabado, prof. Víctor Cuevas de la Mora. 1977 Centro Cultural “El Nigromante”, INBA, San Miguel Allende, Gto. Curso intensivo de dibujo, prof. Víctor Cuevas de la Mora. CARGOS ACADÉMICOS y profesionales Institución de adscripción Desde Nov. 2004 Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM. Investigadora de carrera de tiempo completo asociado C. Proyecto de investigación: Hacia una estética del siglo XXI: la artisticidad de las nuevas tecnologías de la imagen. Representante de la dirección del Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas en el Comité Académico del Posgrado en Artes Visuales (desde 2004). Representante de los tutores del Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas en el Comité Académico del Posgrado en Artes Visuales, ENAP – UNAM (desde junio de 2005). Miembro del Comité Académico del Posgrado en Historia del Arte (desde abril de 2006). Coordinadora del Seminario de investigación fotográfica (desde 2006). Coordinadora del Seminario de imagen, cultura y tecnología: la imagen técnica del siglo XIX al siglo XXI un projecto conjunto con la Dirección de Estudios Históricos del INAH. (desde 2001 con Rebeca Monroy Nasr y desde 2004 también con Deborah Dorotinsky). Profesora y tutora del Posgrado en Historia del Arte. Seminarios: Práctica curatorial en fotografía (2007 – 2), Fotografía mexicana contemporánea (2007 – 1), Curso propedéutico de Historia del Arte (2006 – 2), Historia y teoría de la Fotografía (2006, 1- 2), Imagen, Cultura y Visión: Fundamentos básicos (2005-2). Sep. 03 - Nov. 04 Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, Posgrado en Artes Visuales, UNAM. Profesora de carrera de tiempo completo interino C, Posgrado en Artes Visuales. Cursos: Estética de la Posmodernidad (2004-2), Imagen, Cultura y Visión: Fundamentos básicos (2004-1), Historia y teoría de la Fotografía (2003 – 2). Miembro de la Comisión de Biblioteca de la Academia de San Carlos. Ene. – Sep. 2003 Facultad de Artes, Universidad Autónoma del Estado de Morelos. Profesora Asociada C. Cursos: Estética de la Posmodernidad, Hermenéutica de la Imagen (Posgrado en Historia del Arte), Historia de la Fotografía Contemporánea (Licenciatura en Artes Visuales). 1999 – 2002 Departamento de Comunicación y Tecnologías de la Imagen, ITESM, CCM. Profesora de tiempo completo, Línea de investigación. Cursos: Fotografía, Comunicación gráfica, Diseño gráfico. Gestión y coordinación del convenio de alianza estratégica Kodak Professional / Tec de Monterrey, Campus Ciudad de Mexico. Diseño curricular del proyecto ITESM – KODAK. Diseño, coordinación y gestión del Diplomado en Fotografía ITESM – KODAK. MUSEOGRAFÍA y gestión cultural 2007 Bienal Arte Nuevo Interactiva 07, Mérida Yucatán. Curaduría de la exposición (fotografía) MEDIO: documento > ciberespacio. (D545) 2006 Centro Cultural Manuel Álvarez Bravo, Oaxaca, Oax. Investigación, curaduría y guión museográfico (conjuntamente con Deborah Dorotinsky) de la exposición Poses privadas, rostros públicos. Usos del retrato en la colección José F. Gómez, organizada en el marco del XIV Coloquio del Seminario de Investigación y Conservación del Patrimonio, “La fotografía, Imagen y materia”. (D460) 2005 - 2006 Museo Nacional de Arte, México, D.F. / Centro Cultural Recoleta, Buenos Aires / Museo Emilio Caraffa, Córdoba, Argentina / Palacio de la Merced, Córdoba, España. Investigación, curaduría y guión museográfico de la sección de fotografía de México de la muestra itinerante Territorios de Diálogo. Entre los realismos y lo surreal, México, España y Argentina 1930-1945. (D412) 2005 Museo Nacional de Arquitectura, Palacio de Bellas Artes, Instituto Nacional de Bellas Artes, México D.F. Investigación para la exposición Fotógrafos arquitectos. 2003 Centro Multimedia, CENART. Curadora de la muestra Pasado mañana, Gráfica digital de Federico Silva. Museo de Escultura Contemporánea Federico Silva, S.L.P. Proyecto curatorial, diseño de base de datos y gestión de obra para el proyecto de apertura del museo. 1988-90 The Art Institute of Chicago, Department of Africa, Oceania and the Americas Asistente del curator Richard F. Townsend. Trabajo museográfico y organizacional de la exposición y el catálogo de The Ancient Americas: Art from Sacred Landscapes. 1989 The Art Institute of Chicago, Department of Photography Seminario de Práctica Curatorial en Fotografía, bajo la dirección de Colin Westerbeck. Preparación de la exposición Worlds Apart: Wright Morris, Stieglitz, Sudek, exhibida en el mismo museo. Asesorías Desde 2005 Fundación Cultural Televisa, A.C., Miembro del Consejo Académico de la Departamento de Artes Visuales. Proyecto para el Museo de Imagen de Fundación Cultural Televisa, A.C. 2004 – 2007 Fondo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes, CONACULTA Miembro del Consejo Consultivo del Programa de Jóvenes Creadores en Fotografía 1999-2000 Kodak Professional de Mexico Análisis de estructura curricular del Centro de Excelencia Educacional. PEDAGOGIA (Docencia, diseño curricular y proyectos educativos varios) 2007 Posgrado en Historia del Arte, Facultad de Filosofía y Letras, UNAM. Seminarios de maestría: Fotografía mexicana contemporánea (2007 – 1) (O533) y Práctica curatorial en fotografía (2007 – 2). (O534). Maestría en Arte Peruano y Latinoamericano, Facultad de Letras y Ciencias Humanas, Universidad Nacional Mayor de San Marcos. Seminario intensivo: Fotografía y pintura: la artisticidad de las imágenes del siglo XIX al siglo XXI. (O504) Universidad de los Andes, Departamento de Arte, Programa de Arte, Licenciatura. Bogotá, Colombia. Curso intensivo: Fotografìa y pintura: La artisticidad de las imágenes del siglo XIX al siglo XXI. (O518). Especialidad en Historia del Arte, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas. Sesión sobre Álbumes fotográficos y tarjetas de visita (Charnay, Cruces y Campa) (2007 – 2), Sesión sobre Las múltiples tareas de la fotografía en el fin de siglo (2007 – 2). (O571 y O572) Diplomado El arte en México durante el siglo XIX. El nacimiento de una nación. Museo Amparo, Puebla / Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas Seminario Intensivo: “La revolución de la imagen. La fotografìa”. (0577) 2006 Posgrado en Historia del Arte, Facultad de Filosofía y Letras, UNAM. Seminario de maestría: Historia y teoría de la fotografía, Siglo XX (2006 – 2) (O475) y Curso propedéutico en Historia del Arte, La sintaxis del arte. (O469) Fotografía y pintura: estrategias de la producción fotográfica de la modernidad a la posmodernidad. Seminario intensivo organizado por el Taller Visual, Centro de Investigaciones Fotográficas y El Conteiner, Espacio para el Arte El Pobre Diablo, Quito, Ecuador. (O474) Especialidad en Historia del Arte, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas. Sesión I. Teoría e Historia de la Fotografía, Siglo XIX (2006 – 2), Sesión I y II. (O425) Consideraciones teóricas en torno a la estética posmoderna, Siglo XX (2006 – 2). (0423) La expansión de la fotografía: del ejemplar único (daguerrotipo) a la multirreproducción. (O513) Consejo Estatal para la Cultura y las Artes de Hidalgo/IIE-UNAM. Diplomado en Historia del Arte Mexicano. Módulo: El arte del siglo XX. La fotografía. (O491) 2005 Posgrado en Historia del Arte, Facultad de Filosofía y Letras, UNAM. Seminario de maestría: Historia y teoría de la fotografía, Siglo XIX (2006 – 1) (O425) Seminario de maestría: Metodología I: Imagen, Visión y Cultura, Fundamentos teóricos, (2005 -2). (O395) Seminario de Fotografía e Imagen en Movimiento, Centro de la Imagen, Conaculta. Seminario especializado, 2 sesiones sobre Prácticas fotográficas de la posmodernidad. (O449) Especialidad en Historia del Arte, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas. Sesiones I a IV: Consideraciones teóricas en torno a la imagen fotográfica. (2005 – 1). (O397) Diplomado en Historia del Arte del Siglo XIX. Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas / Biblioteca Francisco de Burgoa, UABJO, Oaxaca, Oax. Conferencias La Fotografía como práctica cultural, Siglo XIX. (O435) Diplomado “Fotografía y sociedad en México. Siglos XIX y XX”. Nuevos enfoques y líneas de investigación. Conferencia, “De larvas, insectos e imágenes. Las imágenes del siglo XXI”. (O444) 2004 Posgrado en Artes Visuales, ENAP, Curso: Estética e Imagen, (2004 -2) Imagen, Visión y Cultura. Fundamentos teóricos (2004- 1). Centro Galego de Artes da Imaxe, Xunta de Galicia, La Coruña, España Curso El rectángulo roto: estrategias de la fotografía en el siglo XXI, dentro del programa de seminarios y talleres de imagen, Cero en Conducta. 2003 Posgrado en Artes Visuales, ENAP, Curso: Historia y Teoría de la Fotografía (2003 – 2). Universidad Autónoma del Edo. De Morelos, Facultad de Artes. Profesora investigadora. Cursos: Estética de la Posmodernidad (2003 – 2), Hermenéutica de la Imagen (2003 – 1) en el Posgrado en Historia del Arte, e Historia de la Fotografía Contemporánea (2003 1 y 2) en la Licenciatura en Artes Visuales. Centro de la Imagen, Conaculta Profesora del Seminario Permanente, Historia y teoría de la Fotografía (abril – junio). Centro de las Artes, Salamanca, Gto. FotoGuanajuato 2003. Profesora, Seminario sobre Historia y teoría de la Fotografía (junio). 1999 – 2002 Instituto Tecnológico y de Estudios Superiores de Monterrey, Campus Ciudad de Mexico. Profesora investigadora de planta. Cursos: Fotografía ( no. veces impartido 20), Diseño Gráfico (1), Comunicación Gráfica (2), Proyectos fotográficos (1), Historia del Arte Contemporáneo (1) en nivel Licenciatura; Historia y Teoría de la Fotografía S. XIX (2 veces), Diplomado ITESM – KODAK en Fotografía. Coordinación Diplomado en Fotografía ITESM – KODAK. Diseño curricular Proyecto KODAK – TEC en Fotografía Profesional. 2001 Universidad Iberoamericana, México, D.F. Profesora de asignatura. Posgrado en Historia del Arte, Seminario de Investigación 1, Hermenéutica de la Imagen (2001 – 1). 1998 Fundació La Caixa, Lerida, España Pedagogía y comunicación fotográfica: un curso teórico-práctico para profesores. Docencia en noviembre 1998. Fundació La Caixa Illes Balears, Centre Palma Imágenes e ideas: II un curso de fotografía para profesores (abril 1998) Escola Grisart, Barcelona Curso de Procesos Creativos (3er. nivel). Seminario de crítica y proyectos en fotografía (1998 – 1). 1997 Fundació La Caixa, Barcelona Concepto, diseño y guión de Mirar el món per un forat, un taller de lenguaje fotográfico para niños utilizando tecnología digital interactiva. (marzo- mayo 1997). Cursos de preparación de monitores para las exposiciones itinerantes de fotografía (enero y abril 1997). Concepto y docencia de Imágenes e ideas: un curso de fotografía para profesores ( abril 1997). Concepto y docencia de Imágenes e ideas: II un curso de fotografía para profesores (noviembre- 1997). Fundació La Caixa, Lerida Docencia de Imágenes e ideas: un curso de fotografía para profesores (abril 1997). Fundació La Caixa, Vic Docencia de Imágenes e ideas: II un curso de fotografía para profesores (diciembre 1997). Museo De Arte Contemporáneo de Barcelona Crítica - conferencia sobre la exposición “Mascara i Mirall’ (junio 1997). 1996 Academia de San Carlos, Enap, UNAM, Mexico/ Circulo de Bellas Artes, Madrid Curso Imágenes Fabricadas: Incursiones atenativas al proceso fotográfico. Docencia compartida con el fotógrafo Martí Llorens (octubre 1996). Escola de Fotografia Grisart Seminario de producción fotográfica. Curso Técnicas antiguas de positivado. (1996 – 1). Fundació La Caixa, Barcelona. Laboratori de les Arts Asesora de programas educativos en Fotografía. Programa 1995-96. Diseño y coordinación del curso para profesores La mirada fotosensible. Diseño de material pedagógico y de programas educativos interactivos para la exposiciones: Ricard Terré, Francisco Gómez, El compromiso de la mirada y Los cuerpos perdidos. Fotografía y surrealismo, Fuentes de la memoria III. Capacitación de los monitores de los centros participantes en el programa de exposiciones itinerantes. 1995 Fundació La Caixa, Barcelona. Laboratori de Les Arts Diseño de material pedagógico y de los programas educativos interactivos para la exposición: Fotografía de los años 60 y 70. Imágenes de la Colección Select. Diseño y coordinación del curso para profesores La mirada fotosensible. Fotografía y visión: utilización de la fotografía en la educación. Docencia del mismo. Fundació La Caixa Illes Balears, Centre Palma Curso Imágenes Fabricadas: Incursiones atenativas al proceso fotográfico. Docencia compartida con el fotógrafo Martí Llorens. Fundació La Caixa Illes Balears, Centre Palma Diseño de material pedagógico y de programas educativos interactivos para la exposiciones: FotoPres’95 y Robert Doisneau. Capacitación de monitores del mismo centro. Tarazona Foto, Tarazona / Centro de Fotografia Isla de Tenerife Taller La Imagen del Cuerpo (noviembre). Escola Grisart, Barcelona Seminario de Producción Fotográfica (1995 – 1 y 2). 1994 Fundació La Caixa Illes Balears, Centre Palma Diseño y desarrollo del programa educativo interactivo para las exposiciones: FotoPres’94 y Visions Utils. Pere Català Pic i Josep Sala. Fotografía publicitaria de los años treinta. Centro de la Imagen, Mexico, D.F Taller Técnicas Alternativas en Fotografía: Cianotipia, Goma Bicromatada (junio). Universum, Museo de las Ciencias, Mexico, D.F. Curso La Cámara de Cartón: Fotografía Estenopeica. Curso Los inicios de la fotografía: emulsiones fotosensibles (julio). Laboratori de les Arts, Fundacion La Caixa Preparación del programa educativo para la exposición Effluvia de Helen Chadwick. Escola Grisart, Barcelona. Curso Técnicas antiguas de positivado (1994 – 1). 1993 – 1995 Escuela de Diseño Bau, Barcelona Preparación del programa de fotografía para estudiantes de diseño gráfico y docencia del mismo. 1993 Tarazona Foto, Tarazona Taller Fotografía y pintura (julio). Escola Grisart, Barcelona Curso avanzado de fotografía a color: Usos personales y alternativos del color (1993 – 2). Seminarios privados: Técnica y expresión en fotografía para mujeres. 1992 Gonzalez Flores Capacitacion, S.C. México D.F. Cursos sobre creatividad. 1990 The Art Institute of Chicago Asesora y monitora del Museum Introduction Course for Gifted Hispanic Students. 1989 North Park College, Chicago Curso para diplomados en Fundamentos del Arte. 1988 The Art Institute of Chicago Asesora y monitora del Museum Education Department, Teacher’s Services. 1987 Consejo Mexicano de Fotografia, Mexico D.F. Curso La fotografía de desnudo, con Eugenia Vargas. 1979 – 1987 Taller de Arte y Expresion, Mexico D.F. Taller propio de enseñanza y sensibilización al arte. Se incluían los siguientes cursos: Taller de arte para niños, Fundamentos de arte para adultos, El arte como herramienta didáctica para maestros de escuela elemental. 1986 – 1987 Peterson School, Mexico D.F. Planificación y docencia de cursos de pintura (jardín de infancia, bachillerato elemental) y fotografía (bachillerato superior). 1984 – 87 Casa del Pequeño Artista, Mexico D.F. Taller de pintura y escultura para niños. INVESTIGACIÓN: PROYECTOS Y GRUPOS DE INVESTIGACIÓN Sistema Nacional de Investigadores 2002 - 2009 Nivel 1, Expediente 20369. Área de Artes y Letras. Disciplina: Fotografía. Especializacón: Estética de los medios tecnológicos. 1999 - 2002 Candidato a Investigador Nacional. Área de Artes y Letras. Disciplina: Fotografía. Especializacón: Pedagogía de las artes. Proyectos de Investigación 2008 Dirección de Artes Plásticas, Fundación Cultural Televisa, A.C. Coordinadora del proyecto de investigación México a escena. Fotografìa y ciudad. Con un grupo de investigación de 3 alumnos del Posgrado en Historia del Arte de la FFyL y un alumno de la Maestría en Literatura Mexicana, Universidad Veracruzana. (I549) 2007 Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México Proyecto principal: Fotografía, tecnología y arte: Análisis de la producción transgenérica mexicana entre las vanguardias y la posmodernidad. Desarrollo de diversos incisos del protocolo general como proyectos derivados: (I531) 1. Fotografìa mexicana contemporánea: Imágenes y palabras del nuevo milenio. En colaboración con la Dirección de Artes Plásticas, Fundación Televisa, A.C. Desarrollo del inciso 5 del proyecto principal, correspondiente a la producción posmoderna de los años noventa. (I539) 2. Juan Guzmán: Repórter del México moderno. Grupo de investigación de 6 alumnos del Posgrado de Historia de Arte. Desarrollo del inciso 3 del proyecto principal, correspondiente a la producción del fotoperiodismo de vanguardia de los años 50.(I578) 2004 - 2006 Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México Proyecto principal, Hacia una estética del siglo XXI: la artisticidad de las nuevas tecnologías de la imagen, Área de Arte Contemporáneo. (I0371) 2004 Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas , Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México Responsable del proyecto PAPIIT IN405303, Implementación de un laboratorio para la digitalización, gestión y difusión de acervos de imágenes. Otros participantes: Maribel Morales, Araceli Limón (tesistas), Alejandro Navarrete, Gabriel Vargas (becarios). Proyecto cancelado al no poder realizarse la transferencia del mismo al IIE. (I0299) Desde 2002 Centro de Investigaciones en Ciencias Sociales y Humanidades, ITESM - CCM Titular del Proyecto La mirada de la medusa: la imagen fotográfica como proyecto cultural ITESM – Centro de la Imagen, CONACULTA. Participantes: Rebeca Monroy Nasr, Ricardo Elizondo (asesores), Gonzalo Vélez (traductor). En proceso para edición con Luna Córnea / Editorial El Milagro. (I0013) Convenios y subvenciones para la investigación 1999 - 2002 Alianza Estratética, ITESM – KODAK Creación de un centro de difusión, capacitación e investigación en fotografía. Responsable del diseño, gestión y negociación del convenio entre Kodak Professional de México y el ITESM – Campus Cd. de México. Financiamiento: $2,000,000.00 en equipo digital y analógico. Grupos de investigación Desde 2007 Cultural Agents and David Rockefeller Center for Latin American Studies, Harvard University. Co-responsable del Seminario 2007 y Co- editora del libro Visible Rights: Photography By and For Childern (junto con José Falconi, Doris Sommer y Wendy Luttrell, Universidad de Harvard). (I538) Desde 2006 Seminario de Investigación en Fotografía, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM Coordinación y liderazgo del seminario permanente. Investigación, edición y discusión de temas de historia de la fotografía mexicana. En conjunción con los posgrados en Historia del Arte y Artes Visuales. Proyectos (proyectos descritos aparte). (P532) Desde 2002 Dirección de Estudios Históricos del INAH – Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM. Coordinación del Seminario de investigación Imagen, cultura, y tecnología: La imagen técnica del siglo XIX al XX, conjuntamente con Rebeca Monroy Nasr, desde 2001 (Dirección de Estudios Históricos, INAH) y Deborah Dorotinsky, desde 2004. Participan: 10 – 30 investigadores de distintas instituciones (UNAM; DEH; INAH; UAEM; UIA). (P0011) 2006 Academia Mexicana de Ciencias / Conacyt. Investigadora asesora y participante del programa Verano de la Investigación Científica. (P509) 2005 Verano de la Investigación Científica, Academia Mexicana de Ciencias / Conacyt. Capacitación de 1 becario de la Universidad Autónoma de Guadalajara en temas de digitalización de imagen. Programa “Delfín” Interinstitucional para el Fortalecimiento de la Investigación y el Posgrado del Pacífico (Livier Jiménez Hernández). (P436) 2004 Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM. Seminario de Digitalización. Participación en el grupo de Tecnologías del seminario. Verano de la Investigación Científica, Academia Mexicana de Ciencias / Conacyt, Capacitación de 1 becario de la Universidad Autónoma de Sinaloa en temas de digitalización de imagen. Programa “Delfín” Interinstitucional para el Fortalecimiento de la Investigación y el Posgrado del Pacífico (Omar David García Cedillo). 2002 Verano de la Investigación Científica, Academia Mexicana de Ciencias / Conacyt, Capacitación de 3 becarios de la Universidad Autónoma de Yucatán y del Programa Interinstitucional para el Fortalecimiento de la Investigación y el Posgrado del Pacífico en temas de investigación y crítica de imagen (Dehalhi López Pacheco, Univ. Autónoma de Yucatán, Maribel Holguín Lucero, Univ. Autónoma de Cd. Juárez, Dante Koh Romero, Instituto Tecnológico de Chetumal). INVESTIGACIÓN: Tesis dirigidas y concluidas Doctorado 2004 “La enseñanza del arte en la educación básica en México”, de Enrique Tamés, Doctorado en Innovación y Tecnología Educativa, Universidad Virtual, TEC de Monterrey, Campus Monterrey. (Examen, 19 de abril de 2004). (G0168) Maestría 2007 “De barbas femeninas y otras subversiones: regodeos naobarrocos en Naum B. Zenil”, de Rebeca Isabel Navarro Bajar, Maestría en Historia del Arte, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. (Examen, 7 Mayo, 2007 – Mención honorífica). (G567) “Un laberinto hilado. El desnudo fotográfico y el arte de las ataduras”, de Rafael Galván Montoto, Maestría en Artes Visuales, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM. (Examen, 22 septiembre 2007 – Mención honorífica). (G378) 2006 “El desnudo fotográfico artístico en México (1920-1940), una aproximación iconográfica iconológica”, de Iliana del Carmen Ortega Vaca, Maestría en Artes Visuales, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM. (Examen, 23 noviembre 2006 – Mención honorífica). (G0368) “La fotografía: representación simbólica y prolongación de la memoria. El punto de vista de la cámara como consideración semiótica”, de Gabriel Vargas Varela, Maestría en Artes Visuales, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM. Graduado con mención honorífica. (Examen, 25 de noviembre 2006 – Mención honorífica). (G0317) Licenciatura 2004 “Análisis de una selección de artículos publicados en México en las revistas Luna Córnea y Alquimia de 1992 a 2002”, de Emily Catherine Adams. Historia del Arte, Casa Lamm, México, D.F. (Examen, 18 de marzo de 2004). (G0165) 2002 “La neográfica como alternativa al proceso artístico”, de Maria de Jesús Alejandra Salinas. Licenciatura en Artes Plásticas, Depto. de Artes Plástica, Universidad de las Américas en Puebla. (Examen, 9 de mayo 2002). (G0171) INVESTIGACIÓN: Dirección de tesis en proceso Doctorado 2007 “Convergencias y divergencias en la gráfica mexicana”, de Francisco Ulises Plancarte Morales. Doctorado en Historia del Arte, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. (G550) 2004 a la fecha “El cuerpo artificial en la obra de Frida Kahlo”, de Irene Ballester Buigues. Doctorado en Historia del Arte, Universitat de València. Co-tutora en México. Tutora en Valencia: Dra. Pilar Pedraza. (G65) Maestría 2008 “Construcción de la Ciudad de los Deportes. ¿Modernidad y/o modernización? Fotografías de Juan Guzmán”, de Cecilia Absalón Huizar, Posgrado en Historia del Arte, Facultad de Filosofìa y Letras, UNAM (en proceso). Tesis vinculada a grupo de investigación sobre Juan Guzmán. (G579) “Ficción como realidad o realidad como ficción. La fotografía de Fernando Montiel Klint”, de Brenda Cárdenas, Posgrado en Historia del Arte, Facultad de Filosofìa y Letras, UNAM (en proceso). (G580) “Dos pintores: naturaleza, entorno y paisaje” (título tentativo), de Lizette Zaldívar, Posgrado en Historia del Arte, Facultad de Filosofìa y Letras, UNAM (en proceso). (G581) 2007 a la fecha “El grupo de fotógrafos independientes: desafío experimental (1976 – 1984)”, de Emilia Anastasia Moysen Fabián, Posgrado en Historia del Arte, Facultad de Filosofìa y Letras, UNAM (en proceso). (G514) “Fotografía y concepto en el grupo Março. Acción participativa vs. Estética del registro”, de Rosa Elena Melgoza, Posgrado en Historia del Arte, Facultad de Filosofìa y Letras, UNAM (en proceso). (G582) “Historia de la fotografía en el manicomio de la Castañeda 1910-1968”, de Enrique Rivera Barrón, Maestría en Artes Visuales, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM (en proceso). (G566) “Las nuevas advocaciones guadalupanas en la cultura popular mexicana”, de Claire Castillo Montenegro, Maestría en Artes Visuales, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM (en proceso). (G568) Título por determinar: trabajo sobre la fotografía periodística de Marco Antonio Cruz, de Yoania Alejandra Torres Luna, Posgrado en Historia del Arte, Facultad de Filosofìa y Letras, UNAM (en proceso). (G544) Título por determinar: trabajo sobre arte femenino en los años 90, de Magaly Herández López en Maestría en Historia del Arte, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (en proceso).(G543) Suspendidas / no activas Desde 2004 “Fotografía narrativa” (título sin registrar), de Natalia Suárez Retteg, Maestría en Artes Visuales, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM. (G0370) “La digitalización de emulsiones de ennegrecimiento directo del siglo XIX: El caso de la colección Julio Michaud del Archivo Fotográfico Manuel Toussaint”, de Maribel Morales Rosales, Maestría en Artes Visuales, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM (en proceso). (G0367) “Parámetros para el ajuste y retoque digital de las colecciones fotográficas históricas y artísticas” de Araceli Limón, Maestría en Artes Visuales, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM. (en proceso). (G0366) “La fotografía de Joel Peter Witkin” (título sin registrar) de Angélica Rosas, Maestría en Artes Visuales, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM. (cambio de tutor en 2007) (G0369) “Fotografía y muerte. La fotografía como muerte catártico” de Guadalupe González Chávez, Maestría en Artes Visuales, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM. (G0365) 2002 “Metodologías de interpretación de la imagen. Un acercamiento a la teoría, crítica y recepción de la imagen” de Norma Macías, Maestría en Estudios de Arte, Universidad Iberoamericana, México. (suspendida en 2004). (G0169) 2001 - 2002 “La ciencia en el arte” de Salomón Medrez. Maestría en Estudios de Arte, Universidad Iberoamericana (abandonada en 2002). (G0167) INVESTIGACIÓN: Tesis asesoradas como miembro del comité tutoral Doctorado Desde 2006 “Discursos en el arte contemporáneo: re-escribiendo el medio” de Lourdes Morales Mendoza, Doctorado en Historia del Arte, UNAM. Miembros del comité: Cuauhtémoc Medina (director), José Luis Barrios (comité tutoral). (G583) “Arqueología de los medios”, de Karla Jasso, Doctorado en Historia del Arte, UNAM. Miembros del comité: José Luis Barrios (director), Arlindo Machado, Universidad de Sao Paolo. (G584) “Lo fotográfico mexicano. El imaginario de una nación a través de una fotografía 1897 - 1951”, de José Antonio Rodríguez, Doctorado en Historia del Arte. Miembros del comité: Fausto Ramírez (director), Rebeca Monroy Nasr. (G586). “De lo aparente a la sagrado en la obra de Francisco Toledo, Leonora Carrington y Roger von Gunten”, de Ma. de los Ángeles García Ranz, Doctorado en Historia del Arte, Facultad de Filosofía y Letras, UNAM. Miembros del comité: Ma. Rosa Palazón (directora), Elia Espinosa. (G440) “Pincelada, brochazo, impronta. La construcción del pintor en la superficie”, de Iván Ruiz, Doctorado en Historia del Arte, Facultad de Filosofía y Letras, UNAM. Miembros del comité: Rita Eder (directora), Jacques Fontanille (Univ. de Paris). (G586) 2005 - 2007 “La deconstrucción de lo simbólico en las últimas manifestaciones artísticas” de José Eugenio Garbuno Aviña, Doctorado en Historia del Arte, Facultad de Filosofía y Letras, UNAM. Miembros del comité: Teresa del Conde (directora), Karen Cordero. Cambio de comité en 2007. (G439) Maestría 2008 “Imaginando la magnitud: aproximaciones a la obra de Doris Salcedo desde el sentimiento de lo sublime”, de Carlos Fernando Quintero Valencia, Maestría en Historia del Arte, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. Miembros del comité: Cuauhtémoc Medina, Alvaro Vázquea Mantecón (examen, 15 de abril de 2008). (G558) “La mirada disidente de Rodrigo Moya: representaciones fotográficas de marchas y protestas sociales (1958-1973)”, de Acacia Maldonado Varela, Maestría en Historia del Arte, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (examen: 11 de abril de 2008 – mención honorífica). (G559) Desde 2006 “La consolidación del imaginario nacional a través de la actividad fotográfica de Tina Modotti y las experiencias estéticas del muralismo mexicano”, de María de las Nieves Rodríguez Méndez, Maestría en Historia del Arte, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. Miembros del comité: Alicia Azuela (directora), Ricardo Pérez Montfort (examen, 7 de febrero de 2007). (G510) INVESTIGACIÓN: Tesis revisadas en calidad de sinodal Doctorado 2004 “Relaciones dialógicas en el diseño gráfico”, de Luz del Carmen Vilchis Esquivel. Doctorado en Filosofía, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (examen, 7 de marzo de 2005). (G0347) 2003 “La vida de un archivo. México Indígena y la fotografía etnográfica de los años cuarenta en México” de Deborah Dorotinsky Alperstein, Doctorado en Historia del Arte, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (examen, 10 de junio de 2003). (G0267) Maestría 2008 “La reconstextualización del discurso del arte del desplazamiento en la obra de Francis Alys. Hacia una resignificación del arte urbano”, de María Paz Amaro Cavada, Maestría en Historia del Arte, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. (examen, 15 de abril de 2008) (G551) 2007 “Un discurso latinoamericano en la fotografía de los setenta en México. El consejo Mexicano de Fotografía”, de Irene Adriana Barajas Bustos, Maestría en Historia del Arte, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (examen, 30 de Abril de 2007). (G515) “Los talleres de la gráfica en México en los años noventa. Su organización y desarrollo. El caso de ‘Tiempo extra editores’ ”, de Francisco Ulises Plancarte Morales, Maestría en Historia del Arte, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (examen, 1 de junio de 2007). (G494) “La madre santísima de la luz en la parroquia de la Santa Cruz-Puebla”. de Juan Manuel Blanco Sosa, Maestría en Historia del Arte, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (examen, 4 de julio del 2007). (G542) “La imagen de la Virgen María en la Conquista: el caso de la conquistadora de puebla”, de Rosa Denise Fallena Montaño, Maestría en Historia del Arte, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. (FALTA FECHA) (G556) 2006 “El error como estrategia de expresión artística. Los valores estéticos a través de la creación artística” de Alfredo Alejandro Navarrete Cortés, Posgrado en Artes Visuales, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM (fecha de examen pendiente). (G430) “Las representaciones de la mujer en las revistas femeninas” de Ma. del Refugio Garrido Vergara, Maestría en Historia y Etnohistoria, Escuela Nacional de Antropología e Historia (fecha de examen: 30 de agosto del 2006 ). (G467) “La estética de la imagen a partir de Michel Foucault. El caso de Silvia Gruner” de Leticia Selene Rojas, Maestría en Historia del Arte, Universidad Iberoamericana (exámen 7 de agosto del 2006). (G0244) 2005 “El arte de las ilusiones. Espectáculos precinematográficos en México” de José Antonio Rodríguez Ramírez, Posgrado en Historia del Arte, Universidad Autónoma del Edo. de Morelos (examen, 29 de noviembre de 2005). (G388) “De vuelta al presente: acciones (reflexión y análisis en torno a los procesos del arte contemporáneo)” de Judith Lorena Méndez Barrios, Maestría en Artes Visuales, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas (10 de junio de 2005). (G392) "Investigación sobre obra en espacio público de sitio específico en la zona fronteriza Tijuana San Diego” de Ruth Estévez Gómez, Posgrado en Historia del Arte, Facultad de Filosofía y Letras, UNAM (examen, 28 de junio del 2005). (G450) 2004 “Un ejercicio fotográfico de exploración visual: Memoria Cero” de Eunice Miranda Tapia, Maestría en Artes Visuales, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM (25 de noviembre de 2005). (G344) “Fotografía y memoria para la recuperación de historias privadas” de Heidi Elizabeth Aguilar Pérez, Maestría en Artes Visuales, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM (examen, 10 de febrero de 2005). (G0341) “La ética del diseñador gráfico reflejada en la imagen de la mujer de la publicidad. Análisis de los principales estereotipos” de Paola Mireille Merlos Sánchez, Maestría en Artes Visuales, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM (examen, junio de 2005). (G343) “El cuerpo posthumano en el arte y la cultura contemporánea” de Iván Méjía Rodríguez, Maestría en Artes Visuales, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM (examen, 26 de noviembre de 2004). (G0340) "De vuelta al presente: acciones (reflexiones y análisis en torno a los procesos del arte contemporáneo)" de Judith Lorena Méndez Barrios, Posgrado en Artes Visuales, UNAM. (Exámen junio 2005). (G587) "Del instante a la perpetuidad: el sentido de la trascendencia de la teoría crítica fotográfica" de Maria Fernanda Sánchez Paredes, Posgrado en Artes Visuales, UNAM. (Exámen, 25 de Noviembre del 2005). (G331) “La conformación de la identidad genérica reflejada en los libros realizados por mujeres artistas” de Garbiñe Larralde Urquijo, Posgrado en Artes Visuales, UNAM. (Exámen, Septiembre del 2004). (G433) Licenciatura 2007 "Etnografía visual de la fiesta de todos santos en Santiago Ixtayutla, Jamiltepec, Oaxaca”, de Valeria Pérez Vega, Licenciatura en Etnología, Escuela Nacional de Antropologìa e Historia (examen, 18 de Abril de 2008) 2003 “Silvia Gruner – Interpretación de su obra” de Leticia Selene Rojas, Licenciatura en Estudios de Arte, Universidad Iberoamericana (examen, 14 de enero de 2003). (G0244) PRODUCCIÓN ACADÉMICA LIBROS (autoría y edición de libros aprobados y/o publicados) 2007 Fotografìas que cuentan historias. Serie Huellas de México. Lumen – Conaculta (ISBN 978-970-81-0142-4). (H523) 2001 Fotografía y Pintura ¿Dos medios diferentes? Serie FotoGGrafía. Barcelona, Editorial Gustavo Gili, 2004 (ISBN – 84-252-1998-1). En curso La mirada de la medusa. Antología de textos sobre la cultura de las imágenes. Investigación y edición de libro de texto. Investigación y traducción financiada por el Centro de Investigaciones en Ciencias Sociales y Humanidades, ITESM – CCM en coedición con Luna Córnea, Centro de la Imagen, Conaculta (en proceso de edición y traducción). (H0281) CAPÍTULOS DE LIBROS 2008 “La vanguardia silente de Nacho López” en Nacho López, México, RM / Luna Córnea, 2008. ISBN 978-968-9345-04-6. (H589) 2007 “Instantáneas del fin de la fotografía mexicana”. Introducción a Claudi Carreras, Conversaciones con fotógrafos mexicanos, Barcelona, Gustavo Gili, 2007. ISBN 978-968-887-407-3. (H519) “Andanzas por las fronteras de la visión: la fotografía de Eric Jervaise” en Eric Jervaise, Las fronteras de la visión. Fotografías panorámicas de Ciudad Juárez y El Paso. Ed. Cuadro x Cuadro (ISBN 968-5808-08-2). (H487) “Las máscaras de Eros” en Desnudos 1926 – 1932. Fotografías de Luis Márquez. México, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas. Co-autoría con Deborah Dorotinsky (ISBN UNAM – 970-32-3484-4). (H486) “La mirada del otro otro. La producción fotográfica de grupos minoritarios” en Orientes y occidentes. Memoria del XXVII Coloquio Internacional de Historia del Arte, México, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas (ISBN 978-070-32-4368-6). (H0285) 2006 “De retos y exploraciones: la fotografía de Armando Salas Portugal”, en Morada de lava, México, UNAM, 2006 (ISBN 13 – 978-970-32-3833-0). (H590) “Vanitas y documentación: reflexiones en torno a la estética del fotoperiodismo” en 6ª. Bienal de Fotoperiodismo. Catálogo y Multimedia, México, Bienal de Fotoperiodismo, A.C., 2006. (H457) “Vistas, proyecciones y sensaciones. Apuntes sobre la historia de la fotografía de arquitectura en México” en Fotógrafos arquitectos, México, Banamex / INBA (ISBN 968-5234-56-6). (H458) “Fotografía mexicana contemporánea e imaginarios colectivos” en Héctor Rosales (coord.), La identidad mexicana en las expresiones artísticas, Cuernavaca, Morelos, Centro Regional de Investigaciones Multidisciplinarias, Cuernavaca Mor., UNAM. (H591) “Tránsitos y mudanzas de la fotografía moderna en México” en A.A.V.V., Territorios de diálogo. Entre los realismos y lo surreal. España, México y Argentina, México, MUNAL / Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, 2006 (ISBN 968- 5827-03-6). (H454) 2005 “Las imágenes de alta tecnología como práctica, ética y estética tecnorromántica” en Fernando Aguayo y Lourdes Roca (coords.), Imágenes e investigación social, México, Instituto Mora, 2005 (ISBN 970-684-100-8). (H389) 2004 “As imagens de alta tecnología como prática, ética e estética tecnoromântica” en Maria Ciavatta y Nilda Alves (orgs.), A leitura de imagens na pesquisa social. História, Comunicaçao e Educacçao, São Paolo, Cortez Editora, 2004 (ISBN 85-249-1094 – 1). “Fotografía Mexicana Contemporánea: un modelo para armar” en Issa Ma. Benítez Dueñas, Hacia otra historia del arte en México, Vol. 4, “Disolvencias. 1960 - 2000”, México, Curare – CONACULTA, 2004 (ISBN 970-35- 0562-7). “Pictorialismo y vanguardia: el cuerpo en las fotos de Luis Márquez Romay” en Huesca Imagen 2004, Huesca, España: Diputación de Huesca, Ibercaja, 2004 (ISBN 84-959995-47-6) Co-autoría con Deborah Dorotinsky. 2003 “Tecnología y cultura de imágenes: agunas reflexiones sobre la naturaleza del medio fotográfico” en Rebeca Monroy Nasr, Multiples matices de la imagen: historia, arte y percepción, México, Yeuetlatolli, 2003 (ISBN 970-9049-06-02). 1995 “Siete reflexiones sobre el retrato. Las series de Humberto Rivas y Thomas Ruff” en Manolo Laguillo, ¿Por qué fotografiar? Escritos de circunstancias 1982 – 1994, Murcia, Mestizo, 1995 (ISBN 84-89356-00-9). ENSAYOS ACADÉMICOS 2007 “Representación y autorrepresentación. Ocho estampas en torno a varias piezas y dos décadas” en Alquimia, año 10, no.31, México, mayo-agosto 2007 (ISSN 1405-7786). (H528) “(fotografía) MEDIO: documento > ciberespacio” en Bienal Arte Nuevo Interactiva 2007, Mérida, Yucatán. (H526) “De las conjunciones, oposiciones y otras relaciones en las luminarias” en Catálogo de Jóvenes Creadores, FONCA. México, Fondo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes (por publicarse en formato electrónico). (H592) 2006 “Género y tecnología: algunas reflexiones en torno a la estética y ética de las imágenes femeninas en el arte de masas contemporáneo” presenado en XXIX Coloquio de Historia del Arte. México, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas (Manuscrito en proceso de revisión e integración a otro libro). (H459) “Hacia una estética de la fotografía: el aura como materia” en La fotografía. Imagen y materia. Memorias del XIV Coloquio del Seminario de Estudio y Conservación del Patrimonio Cultural, México, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas (Manuscrito en proceso de edición). (H455) “Cuartos oscuros para imaginar” en Cuartoscuro, año XIII, no 78, México, junio – julio 2006 (ISSN 1405-7913). (H453) “1945 – 1946. Epopeya de una revista política de imagen y palabra” en Alquimia, no. 25 (ISSN 1405-7786) (H593) 2004 “La historia de la fotografía como ilusión” en Luna Córnea, no. 28, México, 2004 (ISSN 0188-8005). “Sobre la facultad de juzgar” en 11ª. Bienal de Fotografìa 2004, México, Conaculta – Centro de la Imagen, 2005. “Tiempos extraños de bichos raros: los años sesenta en la foto de Dianne Arbus”, en Luna Córnea, no. 30, México, 2006 (ISSN 0188-8005). 2003 “Batallas de luz. La fotografía de Milagros de la Torre” en ArtNexus, vol. 2, no. 49, Colombia, junio - agosto 2003 (ISSN 0122-1744). “En torno a la equivocidad de las princesas muertas” en Curare. Espacio crítico para las artes, no. 20, México, 2003 (ISSN IM09-0091). 2002 “Ctrl + Espacio. Retóricas de la vigilancia de Bentham a Big Brother” en Luna Córnea, no. 26, México, 2003 (ISSN 0188-8005). “Game as the End of Art/Game as an End of Art” en Systemexico, The Mexican Journal of Systems Research, México, ITESM –CCM, abril 2002. “Esto sí es una pipa: ruptura y fusión de géneros en los medios electrónicos” en Curare. Espacio crítico para las artes, no. 18/19, México, abril 2002 (ISSN 1405-2377). 2001 “El museo de fotografía como heterotopía: apuntes acerca de una naturaleza, historia y función paradójicas” en Luna Córnea, no. 23, México, 2002 (ISSN 0188- 8005). “Arte contemporáneo sin sentido común: un reto para la estética hermenéutica” en Intersticios. Filosofía/Arte/Religión, vol. 14 y 15, México, Universidad Intercontinental, octubre 2001 (ISSN 1405-4752). 2000 “Los libros de Luis Márquez: paradigma nacionalista” en Alquimia, no. 10, México, sep/dic 2000 (ISSN-1405-7786). 1999 “El Rectángulo Roto. La fotografía más allá de sus bordes” en Curare. Espacio crítico para las artes, México, marzo 1999 (ISSN 1405-2377). “Berlin-Postdamer Platz 1939 - 1994” en Luna Córnea, no. 19, México, 1999 (ISSN 0188-8005). 1993 “Siete reflexiones sobre el retrato” en Luna Córnea, no. 3, México, 1993 (ISSN 0188-8005). Co-autoría con Manolo Laguillo. 1992 “The Mentor as Conveyor of Social Identity” en CAA Annual Meeting Report, 1992. MANUALES EDUCATIVOS - proyectos de capacitación para monitores de exposición y profesores 1997 Mirar el món per un forat, Taller de imagen fotográfica para niños en vídeo y cd- rom interactivo, Barcelona, Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts, 1997. Entorns de llum, Proyecto de taller de fotografía/entorno urbano para escuelas secundarias. -Manual para profesores, Barcelona, Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts, 1997. Máscara y espejo: una visión crítica sobre la mujer en el arte contemporáneo, Texto para memoria de exposición, Barcelona, Museo de Arte Contemporáneo, 1997. Manual de técnicas antiguas, Publicación interna en fotocopias, Barcelona, Escola Grisart de Fotografía, 1996. Ricard Terré, Proyecto educativo interactivo - manual para uso de monitores, Barcelona, Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts, 1996). Francisco Gómez, Proyecto educativo interactivo - manual para uso de monitores, Barcelona, Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts, 1996. El compromiso de la mirada, Proyecto educativo interactivo - manual para uso de monitores, Barcelona, Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts, 1996. Los cuerpos perdidos. Fotografía y surrealismo, Proyecto educativo interactivo - manual para uso de monitores, Barcelona, Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts, 1996. Fotografía y sociedad en la época de Franco: Las fuentes de la memoria III, Proyecto educativo interactivo - manual para uso de monitores, Barcelona, Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts, 1996. 1995 Fotografía de los años 60 y 70. Imágenes de la Colección Select, Proyecto educativo interactivo - manual para uso de monitores, Barcelona, Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts, 1995. FotoPres’95, Proyecto educativo interactivo - manual para uso de monitores, Palma de Mallorca, Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts, 1995. Robert Doisneau. Proyecto educativo interactivo - manual para uso de monitores,Palma de Mallorca, Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts, 1995. 1994 FotoPres’94 y Visions Utils. Pere Català Pic i Josep Sala. Fotografía publicitaria de los años treinta, Proyecto educativo interactivo - manual para uso de monitores,Palma de Mallorca, Fundación La Caixa, Laboratori de les Arts, 1994. La Cámara de Cartón: Fotografía Estenopeica. - Manual para alumnos, Manual de publicación interna, México, Universum, 1994. MEMORIAS IN EXTENSO 2004 “Hacia una teoría estética de la fotografía: : revisando a Benjamín, Barthes, Burgin” en VII Congreso de la Asociación Internacional de Semiótica Visual AISV, México, D.F. (Entregado y pendiente de publicación). 2003 “ La hermenéutica como propuesta holística en los estudios de imagen” en 2º Encuentro Nacional de Historia del Arte. Universidad Iberoamericana (Entregado y pendiente de publicación). 1995 “La exposición de fotografía como propuesta pedagógica: alternativas didácticas y metodológicas desde la interactividad” en IV Coloquio Latinoamericano de Fotografía, México, Conaculta, 2000 (ISBN 970-18-4502-1). RESEÑAS CRÍTICAS – académicas 2007 “Bruma de polvo” (en torno a Polvareda, de Rodrigo Moya) en Este País. Tendencias y opiniones, no. 194 (ISSN 0188-5404). (H530) 2006 “Las fotos familiares de Don Manuel” en Este País. Tendencias y opiniones, no. 181 (ISSN 0188-5404). (H452) 2005 “Mapeo: la obra de Gerardo Suter como reto monográfico” en Alquimia, año 9, no. 25, México septiembre – diciembre 2005 (ISSN 1405-7786). “Agustín Jiménez y la vanguardia fotográfica mexicana” en Anales del Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, vol. XXVII, no. 86, México, primavera 2005 (versión electrónica: ISSN 1870-3062, edición impresa, ISSN 0185-1276). (H394) “Las perversas pasiones del Unicornio” en Alquimia, año 7, no. 21, México, 2005 (ISSN 1405-7786). (H353) 2004 “Autocromo/Adicromo. Retratan el pasado con técnicas antiguas” en Revista Cultural El Angel, Reforma, no. 522, 9 de mayo de 2004. “La linterna mágica como ilusión” en Still, febrero 2004 2001 “El imaginario de Luis Márquez en Alquimia” en Anales del Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, vol. XXII, no. 77, México, Otoño 2000 (ISSN 0185-1276). 1999 “A la caza de una huella. Patric Tato Wittig” en Cartógrafos y aventureros: narradores de historias (Catálogo de exposición) Barcelona, Fundació La Caixa, 1999. 1992 “Witnesses of Time” en Fotofest (catálogo) Houston, Fotofest, 1992. RESEÑAS CRÍTICAS - difusión 2006 “La historia excéntrica de la fotografía”, en Confabulario, suplemento cultural del Universal, 18 de mayo del 2006. (H466) 2005 “Síntomas de vanguardia”, en Hoja por hoja. Suplemento de libros, año 8, no. 94, marzo 2005. (H595) “Para leer la imagen”, en Revista Cultural El Ángel, Reforma, 28 de agosto del 2005. http://www.reforma.com. (H461) 2004 “El museo sin paredes” en Revista Cultural El Ángel, Reforma, 5 de septiembre de 2004. “Autocromo/Adicromo. Retratan el pasado con técnicas antiguas” en Revista Cultural El Angel, Reforma, no. 528, 20 de junio de 2004. “La liberación de los dedos. El México daliniano”, en Revista Cultural El Angel, Reforma, no. 522, 9 de mayo de 2004. 2003 “Amplían creadores su campo visual” en Revista Cultural El Angel, Reforma, no. 497, 2 de noviembre de 2003. “Federico Silva: el encantador de lagartijas” en Revista Cultural El Angel, Reforma, no. 483, 27 de julio de 2003. “Nuevas formas de vida para Mariana”, en Revista Cultural El Angel, Reforma, no. 475, 18 de mayo de 2003. “El ojo que piensa, el pensamiento que ve”, en Revista Cultural El Angel, Reforma, 1 no. 460, 6 de marzo de 2003. 1995 “La muerte del zapper” en Primavera Fotográfica 1996 (catálogo de exposición) Barcelona, Primavera Fotográfica, 1996. OTRAS PUBLICACIONES - difusión 2005 Calendario 2006 del Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, “Julio Michaud” Investigación iconográfica, con Cecilia Gutiérrez Arriola. (H596) CITAS y Reseñas críticas a obra de Laura González – académicas /divulgación Trabajo docente realizado en el Seminario de Fotografía Mexicana Contemporánea (2007) José Antonio Rodríguez, “Estudiar fotografía hoy”, El financiero, México, Jueves 7 de junio de 2007. (H501) Ensayo: "As imagens de alta tecnologia como prática, ética e estética tecnoromântica" en Maria Ciavatta y Nilda Alves (orgs.) (2007) Gabriela Cruder, Reseñas educativas. Una revista de reseñas de libros. Universidad del Estado de Rio de Janeiro, 2007. (H502) Curaduría e investigación exposición Territorios de diálogo. España, México, Argentina (2006) “Crean diálogo entre grandes”, Reforma, 30 de marzo de 2006. (H465) Curaduría e investigación exposición Fotógrafos arquitectos (2005) Miquel Adriá, “Arquitextos. Arquitectura en la óptica del fotógrafo”, Reforma, Sección Cultura, 28 de marzo de 2006. (H464) Roberto Ponce, “Fotógrafos arquitectos”, Proceso, 27 de agosto de 2006. (H499) Libro: Fotografía y pintura ¿dos medios diferentes? (2004) Clarissa Benci, “Nada es lo que parece. La fotografía como arte”, Boletín informativo Imágenes, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas (http://www. estéticas.unam.mx, 6 marzo 2007) (H506) Lorena Gómez Mostajo, “Recrea obsesión con las imágenes”, Revista Cultural El Ángel, Reforma, 5 de junio de 2005. (H462) José Nava, “Fotografía y pintura: ¿dos medios diferentes?” entrevista con Laura González, El Financiero, Sección Cultural, viernes 10 de junio del 2005. Rebeca Monroy Nasr, “¿Luz mata lienzo?”, Hoja por hoja, junio 2005. Editorial, “¿Imágenes distintas?”, Baibela, El País, sábado 28 de mayo de 2005. José Antonio Rodríguez, “La fotografía como pintura”, El Financiero, Sección Cultural, jueves 12 de mayo de 2005. (H411) Blanca González, “Pintura y fotografía”, Proceso. No. 1488, 8 de mayo de 2005. pp. 81 – 82. (H400) Miguel Ángel Ceballos, “Destaca las analogías entre foto y pintura”, El Universal, Sección Cultura, miércoles 11 de mayo de 2005. (H401) Erika P. Bucio, “Indaga evolución de foto y pintura”, Reforma, Sección Cultura, martes 10 de mayo de 2005. (H402) Sara Mascarúa Sánchez, “Pintura y fotografía, analogías”, Diario Monitor, Sección Cultura, martes 10 de mayo de 2005. (H399) Gerardo Montiel Klint, "Fotografía y pintura, ¿dos medios diferentes?", Alquimia, año 8, no. 24, mayo -agosto 2005. (ISBN 1405 – 7786). (H488) Ensayo: “La historia de la fotografía como ilusión” (2004) Antonio Saborit, “La memoria en la era digital”, Revista Cultural El Ángel, Reforma, 28 de agosto de 2005. (H463) Ponencia: “Hacia una teoría contemporánea de la fotografía: La teoría de la fotografía como posibilidad” (2003) Georgina Rodríguez, “La emotividad del documento”, Alquimia, año 6, no. 18, México, mayo 2003, p. 7 (H0296) Reseña crítica, “Autocromo / adicromo. Retratan el presente con técnicas antiguas” (2004) José Antonio Rodriguez, “Revisiones”, Clicks a la distancia, El Financiero, 24 de junio de 2004. Ensayo, “Los libros de Luis Márquez” (2000) Emily Catherine Adams, Análisis de una selección de artículos publicados en México en las Revistas Luna Córnea y Alquimia de 1992 a 2000, Tesis de licenciatura, Centro de Cultura Casa Lamm, 2004, p. 22. Deborah Dorotinsky Alperstein, La vida de un archivo México Indígena y la fotografía etnográfica de los años cuarenta en México, Tesis de doctorado, Facultad de Filosofía y Letras, 2003, p. 247. Tesis de licenciatura: La cianotipia: un proceso fotográfico alternativo en las artes visuales (1986) Rebeca Monroy Nasr, De luz y plata. Apuntes sobre tecnología alternativa en la fotografía, México, INAH, 1997, p. 139. Cristina Zelich, Manual de técnicas fotográficas del siglo XIX, Utrera, Photovisión, 1995, p. 1995. Entrevistas con Laura González Flores, 1992. Jacob Bañuelos Capistrán, Fotomontaje, Síntesis visual, (Tesis doctoral) Univ. Complutense de Madrid, 1994, p. 376 – 379. Obra plástica: instalación, In Spagna son già mile e tré, 1997. “El placer de la seduccion masiva. Las mil tres, el número mágico de Don Juan” por Vanessa Calfán Otero. El Nacional, Sección Cultura. Sábado 18 de octubre de 1997. “Materializan la imagen de la seducción” por Leticia Sánchez. Reforma, Sección Cultura. Viernes 10 de octubre de 1997. Obra plástica: serie Tres escaleras, 1992 – 1995 Norma Hernández, “FotoSeptiembre Latinoamericano 9 en Puerto Vallarta”, Vallarta Opina, Lunes 26 de agosto de 1996. Alma Rábago, “Entrevista con Laura González”, Tribuna de la Bahía, Pto Vallarta, Jalisco, 30 de agosto de 1996. David Balsells, Bruselles –Barcelona, Anar i tornar, Centre de Art de Santa Mónica, 1995. Obra fotográfica (1989 – 1991): Alejandro Navarrete, “Eugenia Vargas / Laura González”, La era de las discrepancias. Arte y cultura visual en México 1968 – 1997. pp. 289 – 295 y 306 - 307 José Antonio Rodríguez, “Sombras mal vestidas”, en Paola Dávila, Lugares, Oaxaca, Centro Fotográfico Álvarez Bravo, 2004. Rebeca Monroy Nasr, “Gamas, facetas y recuadros del fotodocumentalismo en México”, en Tierra Adentro, no. 105, ago – sep. 2000, p. 22. José Antonio Rodríguez, “Fotografía mexicana entre siglos”, Tierra Adentro, no. 100, octubre - noviembre 1999, p. 94. Olivier Debroise, Fuga mexicana: un recorrido por la fotografía , 2ª. ed, México, Conaculta, 1998, p. 288. 1ª. ed. México, Conaculta, 1998, p. 200. Antonio Molinero Cardenal, “La mujer cascada”, FV, Madrid, febrero 1997. Manuel García, “Fotografía mexicana: México visto a través de la mirada renovadora de la mujer”, Lápiz, año XIII, no. 116, noviembre 95. Elizabeth Ferrer, “Laura González”, A Shadow Born of Earth, New York, AFA, 1993. Sarah Potter y Charmaine Pickard, “Corpus Delicti”, Photovisión. La arqueología del cuerpo, no 23, primavera l992, p 12. Alberto Ruy Sánchez, Aktuelle Kunst aus Mexiko, Frankfurt, Frankfurter Kunstverein, 1992. Anne Dräger, “Viva Zapata”, Kunst Journal Frankfurt, no. 21, 1992, p. 64 “Mischmasch” en Süddeutsche Zeitung, vol. 9, no. 22, Oktober 1992, p. 22 Manuel Falces, “La denuncia y el artificio: la fotografía entre la crítica social y otros modelos estéticos” por ManuelFalces en Babelia, El País, no. 41,sábado 25 de julio de l992. Katherine Hixson, “Crossing Borders”, Flash Art, Nov-Dec l991. Alejandro Castellanos, “Du mythe de l'unité a la diversité imaginaire: la photographie mexicaine contemporaine”, Le Mois de la Photo a Montreal (catálogo) Vox Populi, Montreal, l991, pp. 124-139. Abigail Foerstner, “Mexican Artist's Self-portraits explore transcultural change”, Chicago Tribune, Sección 7, August 9, 1991, p. 77. Michael A. Weinstein, “Laura Gonzalez”, New City, Chicago, September 9, 1991. Elena Poniatowska, Mujer por mujer, México, Conaculta, 1989. Obra plástica: Cianotipias, 1984 - 86 El teléfono en la fotografía, Madrid, Fundación Telefónica, 1993. Alejandro Castellanos, “La reproducción de la imaginería. Laura González: el nacimiento de un valor”, Fotozoom, México, junio 1997. Lorna Scott Fox, “Consejo Mexicano de Fotografía: Mexicans Display Prize Winning Photos”, The Mexico City News, September 8, 87. Obra plástica: El supermercado imaginario, 1984. Hervé Fischer (ed.), “El Supermercado Imaginario”, La calle, ¿adonde llega ? (catálogo) México: Museo de Arte Moderno, 1984. Obra plástica: Manzanas, 1982. Arturo Sotomayor, “Eva, Adán y las manzanas”, Cultura a la carta, Novedades, domingo 17 de octubre de 1982. Graciela Kartofel, “Actualidad plástica”, Excelsior, Seccion Cultural, martes 30 de noviembre de 1982. PUBLICACIONES de obra en CATÁLOGOS 2007 La era de las discrepancias. Arte y cultura visual en México 1968 – 1997 México: UNAM – Turner, 2007. 2002 Homenaje Nacional a Mariana Yampolsky. México: INAH, Conaculta, 2002. 1997 Contra viento y marea Texto de A. Molinero Cardenal. Zaragoza: Escuela de Artes de Zaragoza, 1997. 1996 Fotosí Texto de Pedro Zarraluki. Barcelona: ACTAR, 1996. 1995 Brusel.les-Barcelona: anar i tornar Textos de Jean Louis Godefroid, David Balsells y Josep Miquel García. Contretype - Centro de Arte de Santa Mónica, 1995. 1993 A Shadow Born of Earth Textos por Elizabeth Ferrer. Nueva York, AFA, 1993. El teléfono en la fotografía Madrid, Telefónica, 1993. 1992 Aktuelle Kunst aus Mexiko Texto introductorio de A. Ruy Sánchez Frankfurt: Frankfurter Kunstverein, l992. Photovisión No 23, La arqueología del cuerpo. Utrera: Photovisión, Primavera l992. 1991 Le Mois de la Photo a Montreal Montreal: Vox Populi, l991. Espacios rituales Tenerife: Bienal Internacional de Fotografia de Tenerife, 1991. Fotografía Iberoamericana Huelva, Universidad de La Rabida, Huelva, España, 1991. 1989 150 años de la Fotografía. Colección de postales de fotógrafos mexicanos México: Consejo Mexicano de Fotografía, 1989. Mujer por Mujer Introducción de Elena Poniatowska. 150 aniversario de la fotografía México: CONACULTA, 1989. The Day of the Dead. Fort Worth: Fort Worth Art Museum, 1989. 1986 78 Fotógrafos Mexicanos. Colección de postales de Fotografía Mexicana México: Consejo Mexicano de Fotografía, 1986. DIAPORAMAS / CD- ROM EDUCATIVOS 1998 – 2001 Fotografía. Curso básico de fotografía para nivel licenciatura en formato informático e interactivo, para utilización en red y a distancia (Curso aprobado a nivel Sistema ITESM para distribución en los 33 campus). 1997 Una cosa mágica. Taller de fotografía para niños en cd-rom, con juego interactivo. Diseño de proyecto, guión y selección de imágenes de Laura González. Producción multimedia de Guillermo Valverde. Para Fundació La Caixa (marzo-abril 1997). PARTICIPACIÓN EN CONGRESOS y SEMINARIOS 2007 3er Encuentro de Jóvenes Creadores Generación 2006 – 2007, Fondo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes, Consejo Nacional para Cultura y las Artes. Coordinación y tutoría: Tutoría de 12 becarios en fotografía del Programa Jóvenes Creadores. (K536) Ciclo de conferencias en relación con la exposición Hotel Palenque de Robert Smithson. Ponencia (invitación): “Otra (posible) lectura de Robert Smithson: el Hotel Palenque como propuesta romántica.” (K529) Ciclo de Conferencias del semestre agosto-diciembre, Escuela de Arquitectura y la Escuela de Diseño de la Universidad Anáhuac, México Norte. Conferencias (invitación): “La fotografía contemporánea en México”. (K535) Octavo Encuentro Nacional de Fototecas, Fototeca Nacional, Sistema Nacional de Fototecas, Pachuca, Hidalgo. Conferencia (invitación): “Nuevas tecnologías en el ambito fotográfico: Perspectiva del curador y el archivo fotográfico”. (K500) Camera Culture from Mexico, Mexican Institute / Smithsonian Latino Center, Smithsonia Institute. Washington, D.C. Ponencia (invitación): “From Pictorialism to Avantgarde. Modern Photography in Mexico”. (K525) Foro Perspectivas. Fotografía y diversidad en América Latina, Centro de la Imagen, Consejo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes. Ponencia (Invitación): “El lóbulo izquierdo del cerebro y otros mitos. Fotografía contemporánea mexicana y diferancia teórica”. (K524) Coloquio “Medio siglo de imágenes sobre el amor”, Facultad de Artes de la Universidad Autónoma del Estado de Morelos. Ponente: “Fotografía y cine eróticos (1900-1950)”. (k520) Segundas Jornadas 2007 del Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM. Ponencia (dictamen): “Fotografía mexicana contemporánea e imaginarios colectivos”. (K537) 2do. Encuentro de Jóvenes Creadores Generación 2006 – 2007, Fondo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes, Consejo Nacional para Cultura y las Artes. Coordinación y tutoría: Tutoría de 12 becarios en fotografía del Programa Jóvenes Creadores. III Simposio denominado Investigación en Arte y Diseño ¿Consiliación o Distanciamiento en la Práctica y la Teoría?, Cordinación del posgrado en artes visuales de la Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM. Ponencia (dictamen): “Fotografía mexicana contemporánea”. (K540) Seminario “Fotografía y memoria” en el Programa de Posgrado en Historia del Instituto de Ciencias Humanas de la Universidad de Brasília. Ponencia: “La fotografía como memoria: reflexiones en/desde el siglo XXI. (K489) “De barbas femeninas y otras subversiones: regodeos neobarrocos de Nahum B. Zenil”, Secretaria de Hacienda y Crédito Público, la Oficina Mayor y la Dirección General de Promoción Cultural, Obra Pública y Acervo Patrimonial. Presentación del trabajo de Rebeca Navarro, "De barbas femeninas y otras subversions : regodeos neobarrocos de Nahum B. Zenil". (K490) Festival Retina, Instituto Tecnológico y de Estudios Superiores de Monterrey, Campus Cd. de México. Ponencia (invitación): “Prácticas digitales y nuevas fronteras: lo más nuevo, rápido bello y mejor de las tecnologías digitales de imagen”. (K522) Fotología. Festival Internacional de Fotografía de Bogotá, Colombia. Ponencia (invitación), “Fotografía mexicana contemporánea e imaginarios colectivos” Mesa redonda (invitación), “Fotografía en la actualidad”, Charla con Gian Paolo Minelli, Andrés Serrano, Juan Fernando Herrán y Julio Grinblatt. Entrevista a Andrés Serrano. (K521) Bienal Arte Nuevo Interactiva 07, Mérida Yucatán. Ponencia en mesa redonda, Ritual de Innovación: Peripecias curatoriales en el Aftermath, Moderadora de la mesa redonda, Variantes lumínicas en la fotografía actual. (k496-497) 1er Encuentro de Jóvenes Creadores Generación 2006 – 2007, Fondo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes, Consejo Nacional para Cultura y las Artes. Coordinación y tutoría: Tutoría de 12 becarios en fotografía del Programa Jóvenes Creadores. 2006 Senac, Sao Paolo / Cultural Agents Initiative, Harvard University Ponencia (invitación) “The Gaze of the Other: Photography of Marginal Social Subjects in Mexico” (K492) Encuentro Nacional de Fototecas 2006, 30 Aniversario. Sistema Nacional de Fototecas, Pachuca, Hgo. Ponencia (invitación) en mesa redonda, “La fotografía en la actualidad”. (K493) Coloquio “La identidad mexicana en las expresiones artísticas”. Centro Regional de Investigaciones Multidisciplinarias, UNAM, Cuernavaca, Morelos. Ponencia (invitación), “Fotografía mexicana contemporánea e imaginarios colectivos”. (K495) 3er. Encuentro de Jóvenes Creadores del Fondo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes, Veracruz, Ver. Coordinación y tutoría de 12 becarios del programa de Fotografía, generación 2005 – 2006. Presentación del trabajo anual y exposición. XIV Coloquio del Seminario de Estudio y Conservación del Patrimonio, La fotografía. Imagen y Materia. Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas /Centro Cultural Santo Domingo, Oaxaca, Oax. Ponencia (dictamen), “Hacia una estética de la fotografía: el aura como materia”. (k427) Mesa redonda de presentación de la revista Cuartoscuro, no. 78. Fotografía estenopeica en México. Ponencia (invitación), “Cuartos oscuros para mirar”. (K479) 2do. Encuentro de Jóvenes Creadores del Fondo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes, Taxco, Guerrero. Coordinación y tutoría de 12 becarios del programa de Fotografía, generación 2005 – 2006. (k477) Mesa redonda Fotógrafos arquitectos, Museo del Palacio de Bellas Artes. Participación (invitación), “Perspectiva histórica de la muestra Fotógrafos arquitectos”. (K428) 1er. Encuentro de Jóvenes Creadores del Fondo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes, Veracruz, Ver. Coordinación y tutoría de 12 becarios del programa de Fotografía, generación 2005 – 2006. (k476) Mesa redonda de presentación del libro Los balcones de Veracruz, de Carlos Jurado. Participación (invitación), “Carlos Jurado en el tiempo”. (K478) 2005 XXIX Coloquio Internacional de Historia del Arte, Miradas disidentes: género y sexo en la historia del arte. Ponencia (dictamen), “Género y tecnología: algunas reflexiones en torno a la estética y ética de las imágenes femeninas en el arte de masas contemporáneo”. (k442) Mesa redonda en torno a la exposición “Ritos y regocijos”, de Mariana Yampolsky. Antiguo Colegio de San Ildefonso, UNAM. Participación (invitación), “El legado fotográfico de Mariana Yampolsky”. (k451) Seminario Internacional de Género y Creación, Pontificia Universidad Católica de Chile, Santiago de Chile. Ponencia (invitación), “Género y creación: una perspectiva personal”. (k447) Primer seminario de Fotografía. Escuela de Fotografía e Imagen, Universidad ARCIS, Santiago de Chile. Ponencia (invitación), “Creación fotográfica latinoamericana”. (k448) Segundas jornadas del Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas. Ponencia (dictamen), “Hacia una estética del siglo XXI. Planteamiento de un marco teórico para el estudio de las imágenes de nuevas tecnologías”. (k432) 3er. Encuentro de Jóvenes Creadores del Fondo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes, Morelia, Mich. Coordinación y tutoría de 9 becarios del programa de Fotografía, generación 2004 – 2005. (K473) 2do. Encuentro de Jóvenes Creadores del Fondo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes, Veracruz, Ver. Coordinación y tutoría de 9 becarios del programa de Fotografía, generación 2004 – 2005. (K391) Programa de extensión académica, Ex-Academia de San Carlos, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas. Ponencia (invitación), “Las imágenes del siglo XXI, entre fotografía y pintura”. (K446) Fotografía y modernidad. Mesa de presentación del libro “Agustín Jiménez y la vanguardia fotográfica mexicana”, de Carlos Córdova. Ponencia (invitación), “Síntoma de modernidad”. (K390) 1er. Encuentro de Jóvenes Creadores del Fondo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes, Morelia, Mich. Coordinación y tutoría de 9 becarios del programa de Fotografía, generación 2004 – 2005. (K403) Mesa redonda de presentación del Libro Manuel Álvarez Bravo, polaroids en el Centro de la Imagen. México, D.F. (k598) 2004 Feria Internacional del Libro, Guadalajara, Jal. Foro de editores. “Luna Córnea: el ojo que piensa, el pensamiento que ve”. Mesa redonda de presentación de Luna Córnea 28 (invitación). La imagen de la sociedad multicultural, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM.. Videoconferencia (invitación), “De la imagen mágica a la imagen tecnológica”. Seminario de digitalización, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas. Ponencia (invitación), “Implementación de un laboratorio de investigación para la captura, difusión y gestión de información gráfica”. Encuentro Académico 2004, “Investigar para documentar o documentar para investigar”, CENIDI – Danza, CENART. Ponencia (invitación), “Implementación de un laboratorio de investigación para la captura, difusión y gestión de información gráfica”. V Encuentro Nacional de Fototecas, Fototeca Nacional, SINAFO, Pachuca, Hidalgo. Coordinación y comentario de la mesa (invitación), La investigación técnica en el rescate de documentos fotográficos Foro de Fotografía Latinoamericana, CENART, Centro de la Imagen. Presentación y comentario a la conferencia magistral de Nelson Guran, Fotografía y globalización (invitación). XV Semana de la Investigación Científica, Academia Mexicana de Ciencias. Facultad de Ciencias Sociales, Universidad Autónoma de Sinaloa. Ponencia de divulgación (invitación), “La fotografía del siglo XXI”. XV Semana de la Investigación Científica, Academia Mexicana de Ciencias. Bachillerato no. 2 “Jesús Reyes Heroles”, México, D.F. Ponencia de divulgación (invitación), “La fotografía del siglo XXI”. 2003 XXVII Coloquio Internacional de Historia del Arte “Orientes- Occidentes. El arte y la mirada del otro”, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM. Veracruz, Ver. Ponencia (dictamen), “La mirada del otro otro: la producción fotográfica de grupos minoritarios”. The International Colloquium for Vernacular, Hispanic, Historical, American, and Folklore Studies, Universidad de las Américas, Puebla /The Policy Studies Organization. Ponencia (dictamen), “On the Boundaries of the (Photographic) Body: Photography as Illusion”. 2º. Encuentro Nacional de Historia del Arte, Universidad Iberoamericana. Ponencia (dictamen), “La hermenéutica como propuesta holística en los estudios de imagen”. Congreso de la Asociación Internacional de Semiótica Visual, ITESM, Campus Cd. de México / Asociación Latinomericana de Semiótica. Ponencia (dictamen), “Hacia una teoría estética de la fotografía: revisando a Benjamin, Barthes, Burgin”. Seminario “Leer fotografía en el siglo XXI”, Museo del Carmen, Conaculta, INAH, México, D.F. Ponencia (invitación), “Hacia una teoría contemporánea de la fotografía: La teoría de la fotografía como posibilidad” dentro del módulo Espacios museísticos, prácticas curatoriales y crítica para la imagen contemporánea. Foro “Actualidad y prospecciones del arte digital”. Reflexión teórica México – España, Museo de la Estampa, México, D.F. Ponencia (invitación), “Reflexiones sobre la cultura de las imágenes”. 2002 Cátedra Alfonso Reyes, Instituto Tecnológico y de Estudios Superiores de Monterrey. Coordinación del Seminario en Imagen del Dr. W. T. Mitchell, en coordinación con el Depto. de Artes de la Universidad Iberoamericana. Congreso Internacional sobre Imágenes e investigación social. Ponencia (invitación), “Las imágenes de alta tecnología como práctica, ética y estética tecnoromántica”. Programa de posgraduação em Educação – Núcleo de Estudos, Documentação e Dados sobre Trabalho e Educação, Universidad Federal Fluminense (Río de Janeiro). Conferencia magistral (invitación), “Las imágenes de alta tecnología como práctica, ética y estética tecnoromántica”. Comentario: Dra. Ana Mauad. Núcleo de Estudos da Cultura, Oralidade, Imagen e Memoria. Universidad de Brasilia. Ponencia (invitación), “Las imágenes de alta tecnología como práctica, ética y estética tecnoromántica”. Comentario: Dra. Ana Mauad. College Art Association, Annual Meeting, Philadelphia, PA. Ponencia (dictamen), “Game as the End of Art/Game as an End of Art” en el panel “Art as Visual Modernism”. XIII Semana de la Investigacion Científica, Sep/CONACYT. Ponencia de divulgación (invitación), “La fotografía, un medio entre el cerebro y el corazón, la ciencia y el arte”en el Colegio de Bachilleres No. 18, Plantel Tlilhuaca- Atzcapotzalco. 2001 1er. Congreso Nacional de Imagen y Pedagogía, Secretaría de Educación Pública, San Luis Potosí, S.L.P. Coordinadora (invitación) del Panel Imagen y Educación. Visiting Artists and Faculty Lecture Series, University Of Arizona, College Of Fine Arts. Ponencia (invitación), “This Is Indeed a Pipe”. Seminario “Múltiples matices de la imagen: historia, arte y percepción”, Direccion De Estudios Históricos, INAH. Ponencia (invitación), “Algunas reflexiones sobre la tecnología y la cultura de las imágenes”. Coloquio “Hacia Otra Historia Del Arte”, Curare -Museo Tamayo, Mexico Ponencia (invitación), “Ruptura y fusión de géneros en los medios electrónicos”. Universidad Iberoamericana Coordinación y comentario (invitación), III Mesa de trabajo “La codificacion y decodificacion de la imagen visual”. Comité Mexicano de Historia del Arte Ponencia (invitación), “Fotografía méxicana contemporánea: un modelo para armar.” Recepción como miembro en la sesión ordinaria de enero 2001. 1era. Reunión Nacional de Fototecas, Fototeca Nacional, SINAFO, Pachuca, Mexico Ponencia (invitación), “Educación fotográfica e investigación”, dentro de la mesa “Investigación”. Encuentro Internacional “Los Acervos Fotograficos y La Imagen Digital”, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM Coordinadora del Taller “Pruebas de arranque”, de la Dra. Franziska Frey en el ITESM – CCM. “Nuevas tendencias artísticas”, Universidad de las Americas, Mexico Conferencia magistral (invitación), “La historia personal como obra y proyecto”. Seminario internacional “Discovering the City: Information Design in Urban Spaces”, Barcelona Summer Program in Design / Elisava Escola Superior de Disseny, Barcelona Ponencias (invitación), “Documenting the City”, “Interpreting the City through Color”. 1998 “Identidades Migratorias”. Fototeca del Inah, Pachuca, Mexico Ponencia (invitación), “Globalización y ontología ‘débil’: algunos pensamientos acerca de la muerte anunciada del medio fotográfico”, en la mesa Identidades Migratorias. Segundas Jornadas de Estudio, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas. Ponencia (invitación), “Entre la perplejidad y la dispersión: ontología y axiología de la imagen fotográfica en las disciplinas artísticas”. Centre Cultural La Mercé, Gerona, España Ponencia (invitación), “La fotografía más allá de sus bordes”, dentro del ciclo Els Escenaris Internacionals, 1973 – 1991. 1997 Arco 1997 “Encuentros Iberoamericanos de Fotografia”. Ponencia (invitación) sobre la obra propia 1986-1997. 1996 V Coloquio Latinoamericano de Fotografia. Ponencia (invitación), “La exposición de fotografía como propuesta pedagógica: alternativas didácticas y metodológicas desde la interactividad” en la mesa Educación y trabajo comunitario. Serie de conferencias “Fotografia i Pintura: tres lectures des de la tècnica”, Fundacion La Caixa, Centros Barcelona e Illes Balears (Palma) Ponencia(invitación), “Superficie y sintaxis: los positivos flexibles de fierro y cromo”. Coordinación del ciclo de conferencias. 1994 Centro Cultural de la Caixa, Granollers, Barcelona Ponencia (invitación), “Tina Modotti: un compromiso con la luz”. 1992 Center for Creative Photography, Tucson Ponencia (invitación), “Two Women, Two Cultures, Two Generations” en conjunción con la fotógrafa Judith Golden. Women in Photography Conference. College Art Association, Annual Meeting Chicago, Illinois. Ponencia (dictamen), “The Mentor as Conveyor of Social Identity” en el panel The Role of the Mentor: Now and Then. 1991 Le Mois de la Photo à Montreal y The Art Institute of Chicago Ponencia (invitación), “Other Ways in Mexican Contemporary Photography: Constructed Imagery, Installations, Video”. 1990 The Art Institute of Chicago Ponencia – curso (invitación), “The Aztec Templo Mayor, Mexican Women Photographers” Bilingual Seminar, Museum Educatiion Department. Ponencia – curso (invitación), “The Process of Photography”. Bilingual Seminar, Museum Educatiion Department. New Trier High School, Chicago Ponencia (invitación), “Popular Art and Ritual in Mexico”. Illinois Institute of Mathematics and Science, Aurora, Ill. Ponencia (invitación), “The Day of the Dead in Mexico”. 1989 The Art Institute of Chicago Bilingual Seminar, Museum Educatiion Department.Ponencia – curso (invitación), “Baroque and Popular Art in Mexico” 1988 The Art Institute of Chicago Bilingual Seminar, Museum Education Department. Ponencia – curso (invitación), “Painting Techniques: Egg Tempera and Oil Ponencia – curso (invitación), “Zurbarán and Velázquez, Mural Painting Techniques” Ponencia – curso (invitación), “The Day of The Dead” Ponencia – curso (invitación), “Mexican Contemporary Painting and Photography” The Mexican Fine Arts Center Museum, Chicago Ponencia – curso (invitación), “The Day of the Dead”. ACTIVIDADES DE DIVULGACIÒN 2007 Entrevista para la Revista Electrónica Departamento de Artes, Universidad de los Andes. Título de la entrevista: “De la morgue” a Andrés Serrano. 12 de agosto del 2007. Entrevista para la Sección de Programas culturales sobre fotografìa, Canal 22. Título de la entrevista: “La fotografìa de Rodrígo Moya”. 24 de Octubre del 2007. Entrevista para el programa la sección En el espacio y en el tiempo conducido por Felipe Leal, Radio UNAM. Título de la entrevista: La fotografìa de Armando Salas Portugal de Ciudad. 30 de diciembre del 2007. 2006 Entrevista para el programa Espacio Universitario. Un programa de Jaime Litvak, Radio UNAM. Título de la entrevista: Entrevista sobre actividades en el Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas. DISTINCIONES/PREMIOS 2006 Junta de Gobierno, Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. Participación en la terna para la dirección del Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas (noviembre 2006). 1998 Facultad de Belles Arts, Universitat de Barcelona. Distinción Excel.lent Cum Laude en la defensa de la tesis doctoral. 1995 – 1997 Universidad Nacional Autonoma de Mexico, DGAPA. Beca para Investigación de Doctorado. 1992 College Art Association Foreign Scholar Travel Grant. 1990 The School of The Art Institute of Chicago The Marion Parry/A New Leaf Award. Consejo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes Beca de Jóvenes Creadores en Fotografía. 1988 Chicago Office of Fine Arts. Programa Percent for Arts Representante de la comunidad artística en el jurado de la obra de la Biblioteca de Pilsen, Chicago. Chicago Office of Fine Arts. Programa Neighborhood Arts Program Miembro del jurado para las becas 1990. 1986 Bienal Nacional de Fotografia, INBA Premio a la obra. (premio de producción). 1985 Universidad Nacional de Mexico Medalla Gabino Barreda en Artes Plásticas. COMITÉS PROFESIONALES (Grupos de asesoría, evaluación y trabajo profesional gremial) 2008 Comisión de admisión al doctorado en el Posgrado en Historia del Arte, Instituto de Estéticas, UNAM. 2007 Latin American and Latino Art Forum, Harvard University. Miembro del jurado para los proyectos 2008. Revista Cuestión de diseño/Design Question Nª1, Universidad Autónoma Metropolitana. Dictaminadora, Artículo “Cristáles de plata v.s pixeles”. Comité editorial de la División de Ciencias Sociales y Humanidades de la Universidad Autónoma Metropolitana. Dictaminadora, Obra Más allá del cuadro. Estética de las proporciones en la pintura y el diseño gráfico contemporáneo en México. Consejo editorial de redacción de la Revista Cuicuilco, Escuela Nacional de Antropología e Historia. Dictaminadora, texto Haz de luz: La mirada de Antonio Rodríguez y el fotoperiodismo contemporáneo. Comisión evaluadora de los proyectos de Artes plásticas 2007, Fondo regional para la cultura y las artes de Hidalgo. Miembro. 2005-2007 Comité Académico de Artes Visuales, Escuela Nacional de Artes Plásticas, UNAM. Miembro. 2004 - 2007 Comisión Consultiva del Programa Jóvenes Creadores, Fondo Nacional para la Cultura y las Artes. Dictaminadora y tutora de proyectos en Fotografía, 2004 – 2007. 2001 a la fecha Sistema Nacional de Fototecas, Instituto Nacional de Antropología e Historia. Miembro del Consejo Consultivo del SINAFO. 2001 a la fecha Fundación Mariana Yampolsky, A.C Miembro fundador y secretaria de la Mesa Directiva. 2006 Taller de Planeación, del Plan de Acción para el Archivo Fotográfico Manuel Toussaint. Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas, UNAM. Miembro. Pedro Ángeles (coordinador del Archivo) y miembros del AFMT. Comité organizador, XIV Coloquio del Seminario de Estudio y Conservación del Patrimonio, La fotografía. Imagen y Materia. Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas /Centro Cultural Santo Domingo, Oaxaca, Oax. Comité de Dictaminación, Convocatoria de Investigación Científica Básica, CONACYT. Dictaminadora, Proyecto 51055 S. Comité Editorial, Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas Dictaminadora, Libro Fotografía e Historia de Boris Kossoy Revista Aisthesis, Instituto de Estética, Pontifica Universidad Católica de Chile. Miembro del comité editorial. Instituto de Investigaciones Estéticas. Comisión de escrutinio, elecciones Consejo Técnico de Humanidades Comisión de vigilancia, elecciones del Comité Editorial. Taller de Planeación, del Plan de Acción para el Archivo Fotográfico Manuel Toussaint 2005 Bienal Mexiquense de Paisaje, Sección Pintura. Instituto Mexiquense de Cultura. Miembro del jurado, con Lelia Driben, José Castro Leñero, Ulises Licea. Bienal Mexiquense de Paisaje, Sección Fotografía. Instituto Mexiquense de Cultura. Miembro del jurado, con Roberto Rochín, José Francisco Urrutia, Pablo Ballester, José Benítez Muro. 2004 XI Bienal de Fotografía, CONACULTA Miembro del jurado de selección y premiación. 2003 Asociación Internacional de Semiótica Visual Miembro del Comité Científico para el Congreso Internacional de Semiótica Visual. 2002 – 2005 Comité Mexicano de Historia del Arte Presidenta electa de la Mesa Directiva. 2003 Centro de Investigación en Humanidades, ITESM, CCM. Dictaminadora de proyecto “Fotomontaje siglos XIX y XX”. VII Congreso de la Asociación de Semiótica Visual Miembro del comité científico. 2002 Centro de Investigación en Humanidades, ITESM, CCM. Dictaminadora de proyecto “La imagen en la posmodernidad. Estudio sociológico, semiótico, estético y tecnológico: análisis y creación”. Sistema Nacional de Investigadores Nombramiento como Investigador Nacional Nivel I, 2002 – 2005 2001 a la fecha College Art Association, USA Miembro Asociado. 2000 Curare Miembro del Comité Editorial. Comité Mexicano de Historia del Arte Elección como miembro Asociado y Presidente de la Mesa Directiva. 1999 Sistema Nacional de Investigadores Nombramiento como Candidato a Investigador Nacional. 1998 Instituto Tecnológico y de Estudios Superiores de Monterrey, Campus Cd. de México. Miembro del jurado en el Concurso de Comunicación Oral. 1992 - 1993 Revista Luna Córnea Miembro del Comité Editorial 1990 City of Chicago, Office of Cultural Affairs. Miembro del jurado de los estímulos de creación local. Neighborhood Arts Panelist 1990 City of Chicago, Office of Cultural Affairs. Miembro del jurado de los proyectos artísticos para la Biblioteca Rudy Lozano de Pilsen, Chicago. (Project Advisory Panel, Rudy Lozano Branch Library, Percent for Art Program). Obra plástica – PERFORMANCE 1992 Museo de Monterrey Espejo de ánimas, con Antonia Guerrero 1990 University of Iowa Solsticio Obra plástica - VIDEO/CINE 1990 La mujer que vive en el lago (The Woman That Lives in the Lake). video 1/2 “ 17 min. Heart Stripper cine 16 mm. 13 min. 1990 Solsticio, University of Iowa. (documentación) video vhs. 1 hr. EXPOSICIONES INDIVIDUALES 1997 Festival Cervantino, Guanajuato, Mexico In Ispagna son già mille e tre. Instalación basada en la ópera Don Giovanni. Foyer del Teatro Juárez. (Guanajuato, Mexico, octubre 1997) 1997 Baste, Barcelona Tránsitos del Cuerpo. Galeria Barrio Gotico, Pto Vallarta, Jal. Serie Tres Escaleras. Obra 1992-1996. 1996 Galeria Spectrum, Zaragoza Serie Tres Escaleras. Obra 1992-1994. 1991 Bienal Internacional de Fotografia de Tenerife, España. Instalación Altar para el Día de Muertos Sazama Gallery, Chicago Crossing Borders: Jennifer Hereth, Painting, and Laura González, Photography. (exposición dual) 1987 Consejo Mexicano de Fotografia, México D.F. El sueño que no hablará 1983 Alianza Francesa de San Angel 1980 Alianza Francesa de San Angel EXPOSICIONES COLECTIVAS (Selección) 2007 Museo Universitario de Arte Contemporáneo, México, D.F. La era de las discrepancias. Arte y cultura visual en México, 1968 – 1997. 1997 Escuela de Artes de Zaragoza, España. Contra viento y marea. 1995 Centro de Arte De Santa Mónica, Barcelona. Selección crítica. Contretype, Bruselas Brusel.les-Barcelona: anar i tornar. Centro de Arte de Santa Mónica, Barcelona Brusel.les-Barcelona: anar i tornar. Arco’95, Madrid. Galeria Spectrum Serie Tres Escaleras. Obra 1992-1994. 1994 Museo de Antropologia, (Antiguo Meac), Madrid Caminos andados: fotografía mexicana l920-1992. Centro de la Imagen, Mexico, D.F. Antigüedades del Siglo XXI Centro Cultural, Aguascalientes, Mexico Autorretratos. Exposición itinerante por México, organizada por el Consejo Mexicano de Fotografía. San Jose Museum of Art, California y otros Museos, EEUU A Shadow Born of Earth: New Mexican Contemporary Photography . 1993 Museo Telefónica, Madrid El teléfono en la fotografía 1992 Galeria L’imaginaire, Lima, Peru Salón Latinomericano del Desnudo. Exposición itinerante en Perú, Uruguay y Brasil. Museo de Monterrey, Mexico Instalación con Antonia Guerrero: Espejo de ánimas dentro de la exposiciónY si Colón supiera... 10 instalaciones efímeras. Instalación con Antonia Guerrero: Espejo de ánimas Frankfurter Kunstverein, Frankfurt Aktuelle Kunst aus Mexiko. Comisariada por Peter Weiermeier. Benjamin Rosenthal Library, Queens College, N. Y. Tres fotógrafos mexicanos: Laura González, Salvador Lutteroth y Jesús Sanchez Uribe. Galeria La Agencia, Mexico, D.F. Desnudo y erotismo. Vision Gallery, San Francisco, Ca. Contemporary Mexican Photography. 1991 Bienal Internacional de Fotografia de Tenerife, España. Espacios rituales. Le Mois de la Photo à Montreal Visions: Current Mexican Photography. Universidad de la Rabida, Huelva, España. Fotografía Iberoamericana. Galleria Il Diafragma, Milan Mexican Women Photographers. Itinerante por Italia 1990-91 The Art Institute of Chicago/The Dallas Fine Arts Museum Mexico City, What's New? -travelling show of contemporary Mexican photography. 1990-91 Museum of Applied Arts, New Brunswick, Canada Cultural Center of San Antonio. Mujer por Mujer, exposición itinerante por EE.UU y Canad Beacon St. Gallery, Chicago Il. Women Speak for Themselves Arc Gallery, Chicago, Il. Women of Color 1987 Galeria La Agencia, México D.F. Neo-fotografía Museo de San Carlos, México D.F. Mujer por mujer 150 años de la fotografía en México. Galeria La Agencia, México D.F. Salon del desnudo 1988 The Mexican Fine Arts Museum, Chicago, Il. Instalación para la exposición Day of the Dead. International Women For The Arts, Minneapolis. Foreign Women Student Artists Organizado por SAIC 1987 Toronto Photographers Workshop. Muestra de intercambio México-Canada. Young Mexican Photographers. 1986 Bienal Nacional de Fotografia, México D.F. Premio a la obra. 1985 Consejo Mexicano de Fotografia, México D.F. Exposición colectiva de la obra para obtener fondos con destino a las víctimas del terremoto de 1985. 1984 Casa del Lago, UNAM, México, D.F. Instalación en la muestra de escultura A la sazón de los 80s con “Grupo sin nombre”. Museo Carrillo Gil, México D.F. Instalación con el grupo del Centro de Investigación y Experimentación Plástica. 1983 Museo de Arte Moderno, México D.F. Supermercado Imaginario, instalación en la exposición de arte sociológico La Calle, adonde llega? (dirigida por Hervé Fischer). 1980 Foro Cultural Contreras Fonapas, México D.F. Colectiva: Gabriel Orozco, Isabel Leñero, Laura González, Juan González de León y Fabián Cereijido. Categoría:Premiados de la Bienal de Fotografía Categoría:Becados Bienal de Fotografía 1986 Categoría:Fotógrafos y fotógrafas Categoría:Jurado de la Bienal de Fotografía Categoría:Jurado Bienal de Fotografía 2004